


Squirm for the Camera

by katambrosius



Series: With Your Permission [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Part Four of With Your PermissionMerlin promised to let Arthur film him desperate.  Arthur would never forget something like that.





	Squirm for the Camera

“Arthur, please,” Merlin moaned, legs crossed tightly as he bounced on the couch. “How long are you going to make me hold it?”

Arthur smirked as he entered the room, but didn’t look up from his phone. “As long as I’m getting more pleasure from seeing you desperate, than I would from seeing you pee.”

“You’re not even looking at me.” 

Arthur raised his phone and pointed it at Merlin. “Squirm for the camera, love?”

“Oh my god,” Merlin felt his cheeks heat, and bowed his head. “You’re seriously doing this.”

“I did ask first. You said you’d prefer it to be a surprise.”

“Heh.”

Arthur’s eyes appeared from behind the phone, “I’ll stop and delete it if you want. I don’t want to do anything you don’t consent to.”

“It’s fine, just let me edit what I’m actually comfortable with you keeping, okay?”

“Of course.”

Merlin tilted his head up slightly and peered through his lashes, looking directly at the camera. He uncrossed his legs and pressed his thighs together, resting his palms on his knees. 

“Please?” he asked softly, letting out a puff of air and biting his lip. He tugged on it for a moment and let it pop free. “I need to go so bad.”

“Need to go where, love?” Arthur’s voice was sinful, laced with playful teasing. Merlin moaned and turned his head away, closing his eyes. He bounced his knees up and down for a moment before sighing and answering.

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“That didn’t sound like you were asking.” Arthur took a step closer, slowly tilting the camera to capture Merlin’s whole body. Merlin made sure to put on a show. He bit his lip again, and stopped bouncing to instead slowly rock his hips. He shifted them from side to side, rubbing his thighs and feet together. 

“Please may I go to the bathroom?” It was barely more than a whisper, but loud enough to be picked up. 

“No.”

Merlin whined, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his face. “Are you going to let me go at all?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”

Merlin only opened his eyes when he felt the couch sag down beside him. A quick glance around showed that Arthur had propped his phone up on a stand of some kind. 

“Come here, sit on my lap.”

Merlin moved to obey, but was stopped by a gentle hand.

“No, straddle me.” Arthur’s expression was determined, but a hint of teasing twinkled in his eyes. 

Merlin whimpered slightly, but obeyed. Spreading his legs brought a wave of desperation down on him, and he squeezed his eyes shut and moved quickly. Hoping he could press his crotch into Arthur’s thigh for some relief, but he couldn’t. The angle was wrong. He whimpered again as pressure built against his cock, and he had nothing to help hold back the flood. 

Arthur chuckled at him, the prat was enjoying this way too much. Merlin blushed at the thought, the heat in his belly reminding him that he loved this too. Of course he did. He opened his eyes, blue meeting blue. His back was to the camera, the video probably wouldn't end up looking too good. He’d have to make it obvious, even from behind, how desperate he was. That shouldn't be too hard. 

Merlin thrust his hips forward a few times. His piss sloshed around inside him, and the movement only made his need worse. He groaned, his hands sliding up his thighs towards his crotch. Arthur grabbed his wrists and stopped them. 

“No touching,” he spoke clearly. Usually he would whisper commands like that. 

Merlin nodded, “Okay.” He waited for Arthur to release his hands, and then wrapped them around his husband’s neck, tucking himself in close. Arthur’s arms wrapped around him in a hug, before sliding back to his abdomen. Merlin thrust his hips up again. Arthur’s hands were so close, all he needed was a quick squeeze to ease the pressure. He whined as Arthur ignored him, and ground down against his lap. “Please,” he begged, his voice strained. 

“I’m not letting you touch yourself, I’m hardly going to do it for you.” He accompanied his words with a light press against Merlin’s bladder, making him cry out. “Be a good boy and hold it.”

Merlin panted heavily, his breath coming and going in rasps. His legs clenched tight around Arthur’s, and his arms shook as he pulled himself closer. Chests together, he pressed his face into Arthur’s neck, begging unintelligibly. He couldn’t settle. He tilted his hips this way and that, trying in vain to find any position that might give him some relief. He couldn’t. 

Arthur’s hands slid around and around, touching him everywhere except where he most needed it. Every time Arthur’s hands come close to his aching cock, he thrust up, whining and gasping. Finally, Arthur seemed to give in. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as fingers undid his jeans, sliding the zip down teasingly slow. He stilled completely, fighting against his body’s demand to squirm, frightened that Arthur would change his mind. 

Skin to skin, Arthur’s finger brushed against his length. He’d been hard earlier, when his need had tickled him in that addictive way, and he’d given in and touched himself, but he’d softened again as his desperation reached it’s peak. At Arthur’s touch, his cock gave a slight twitch, but Merlin knew it wasn’t from the lingering arousal he could still feel curling around him. 

He moaned, pressing up, and Arthur laughed at him, pulling away. Merlin’s eyes snapped open, wide and panicking. He bounced, legs wiggling frantically up and down as the promised relief didn’t come, and his body protested. He nearly cried as Arthur did his jeans back up, a whimper caught in his throat as his waistband resumed it’s torture of his bladder. Merlin went back to his pleading cries.

“So vocal today, my love.”

Merlin only moaned once more, and Arthur laughed, his whole body shaking. The motion made Merlin’s bladder spasm sharply, and he tensed and froze as a tiny bit of piss spurted out. He got it under control briefly, but oblivious Arthur chose that moment to poke his thumbs in deep, and Merlin cried out as another gush escaped, this one dampening the denim covering his crotch. He pulled back, staring at the dark patch, and going by the gasp in front of him, Arthur noticed. 

“Naughty boy, did I say you could piss?” Arthur growled, his voice taking a dangerous edge. 

Merlin nearly forgot his need at the intensity in Arthur’s gaze, but his bladder pulsed, and he spluttered out, “N-n-no?” 

“Then why can I see piss?”

“Please, _please_ , Arthur? I’m about to wet myself, I can’t hold it any longer…”

Arthur pulled his hands away, and Merlin realised he’d gripped his husbands shirt. “You’ve already wet yourself, I can see the proof, you can’t need to go anymore. Get up. I don’t want you sitting on me all wet. I have some things to do. Maybe if I’m feeling kind, I’ll let you go to the toilet in a few hours.”

Merlin’s heart sank in his chest. He forced himself to move, to get up, but it was hard. Arthur still hadn’t said he was allowed to touch himself. He dropped to his knees on the floor, his side to the couch, and pressed his thighs together as hard as he could. His desperation was too much, though, and the little relief it brought was hardly worth thinking about. 

“I only let a tiny bit out, please…” he trailed off. Merlin bowed his head, focusing all his strength on holding on as Arthur got up and walked passed him. He hardly noticed when his husband knelt in front of him, his phone back in his hand. He didn’t say another word, didn’t bother begging. He only watched as Arthur held the camera pointing straight at his crotch. Silent permission. 

Merlin didn’t even spare a thought for the rug beneath him as piss flowed freely. They could afford a new one. He closed his eyes and relaxed, his hands on the ground behind him, holding him up. As the pain receded to relief, and then pleasure, Merlin spread his legs. He moaned out loud for the recording, and opened his eyes to watch the flood spread. 

“Naughty boy,” said Arthur, as the stream finally ended. “I’ll need to think of some way to punish you.”

Merlin whimpered as Arthur stopped the recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and a comment on your way out if you are so inclined, your feedback is what encourages me to keep writing, even when I'm super busy :) 
> 
> Hop on over to my tumblr for updates and more piss: https://katambrosius.tumblr.com/


End file.
